Íåîïóáëèêîâàííûé ôðàãìåíò Draco Veritas 13 Ñîí
by Ginn wiz no tonic
Summary: Ñîí Ãàððè, íåîïóáëèêîâàííûé Êàññàíäðîé Êëýð. Ïåðåâîä.


**_Ñîí Ãàððè. Ìîìåíò, óáðàííûé Êàññàíäðîé Êëýð èç Òðèíàäöàòîé ãëàâû òðèëîãèè. Âîëüíûé ïåðåâîä, êàê âñåãäà âûïîëíåííûé ìíîé. Âñå ïîâòîðåíèÿ – äåëî ðóê ñàìîãî àâòîðà. Ñòàðàëàñü ïåðåâîäèòü êðàñèâî, íî ñëîâàðíîãî çàïàñà èíîãäà íå õâàòàåò, à â ñëîâàðÿõ ýòèõ íîâîìîäíûõ ñëîâå÷åê íå îòûùåøü. Íå ñóäèòå ñòðîãî._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Îí îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ëåæàùèì íà ïîëó â áèáëèîòåêå, êîãäà åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ñêâîçü äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó. Îí ïîñòîÿë íåäîëãî, ñìóùåííûé, âñïîìèíàÿ êàê Ïî÷òè Áåçãîëîâûé Íèê âñåãäà äðåéôîâàë áåç ìàëåéøåãî óñèëèÿ ñêâîçü ñòåíû çàìêà. Ñêðèïÿ çóáàìè, îí ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä è ïðîøåë _ñêâîçü_ äâåðü; îùóùåíèå áûëî òàêîå, áóäòî îí ïðîøåë ñêâîçü âëàæíóþ òÿæåëóþ áóìàæíóþ ñàëôåòêó. Îí âûíûðíóë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ñëåãêà çàäûõàÿñü, è îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì.

Áèáëèîòåêà âûãëÿäåëà òî÷íî òàê, êàê âñåãäà. Òà æå òÿæåëàÿ, ñòàðàÿ ìåáåëü. Òå æå ñèíå-çåëåíûå îêíà, îòëèâàþùèå ñâîèìè íåïðîíèöàåìûìè êâàäðàòàìè öâåòà íà ïîë. È âñå ýòî áûëî äðóãèì. Òàþùèé çàïàõ òðóáêè, êîòîðûé âñåãäà òÿíóëñÿ, èñ÷åç. Ëåòàþùèå ëåñòíèöû âñå åùå ïàðèëè â âîçäóõå, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî âîñïîëüçóåòñÿ èìè, ÷òîáû äîëåçòü äî âåðõíåé ïîëêè. Îêîëî îäíîé èç íèõ ñòîÿë ñòðîéíûé áëîíäèí, äåðæà â ðóêàõ êíèãó ñ ïåðåïëåòîì èç æåëòîé ìåäè.

-Äðàêî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

Äðàêî çàìåð è îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. «Ãàððè?» - ñïðîñèë îí, â ìãíîâåííîì èçóìëåíèè, è êîãäà åãî ãëàçà íàøëè Ãàððè, êíèãà âûïàëà èç ðóê è óäàðèëàñü îá ïîë.

Îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ÷åëîâåê è ïðèâåäåíèå, íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. Íèêòî íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë. Ãàððè íå ìîã îîòâåñòè âçãëÿä – ýòî áûë Äðàêî, è â òîò æå ìîìåíò êàê-áóäòî ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî îí ïîìíèë, äëèííîðóêèé, ñ çàîñòðåííûìè ÷åðòàìè, òåïåðü èñ÷åç è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ âî âçðîñëîãî, êîòîðîãî Ãàððè íå çíàë. Äàæå ëèöî èçìåíèëîñü. ×åðòû, êîòîðûå ðàíüøå òàê ðåçêî âûäåëÿëèñü òåïåðü ñãëàäèëèñü, è òåïåðü Äðàêî, ÷åãî âñåãäà íå õîòåë Ãàððè, íàïîìèíàë ìîëîäîé âàðèàíò ñâîåãî îòöà. Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé, ìóæåñòâåííûé, îäåòûé ñ èãîëî÷êè. Ðîâíî ïîäñòðèæåíûå âîëîñû, óõîæåíûå íîãòè, ëèøü áëåäíûé ñåðåáðÿíûé øðàì ïîä ïðàâûì ãëàçîì, îòìå÷àþùèé íåîáû÷íîå ëèöî. Îí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà Ãàððè: ýòî áûëà óëûáêà âçðîñëîãî ìóæ÷èíû, ñ âåæëèâûì ñîæàëåíèåì. «Â ýòîì çàìêå òàê ìíîãî ïðèçðàêîâ,» ñêàçàë îí, - «íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû áóäåøü îäíèì èç íèõ.»

«Ïðèçðàê?» Ãàððè âíîâü îãëÿäåë ñåáÿ; îí âñå åùå íå áûë ïðîçðà÷íûì. Îí âèäåë äåðåâÿííûé ïîë ñêâîçü ñâîè áðþêè. «ß äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñîí. Òàê îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ýòî ïðàâäà?»

«Äà. Òû ìåðòâ.» Äðàêî ñåë íà êðàé ñâîåãî ïèñüìåííîãî ñòîëà. Îí âñå åùå âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â Ãàððè øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Â åãî ëèöå áûëî ÷òî-òî îòêðûòîå, ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü, õîòÿ íî ýòî íå áûëî ÷åì-òî, ÷òî äîáàâèëîñü, à íàîáîðîò – ÷òî-òî îòîáðàíî. Îí êàçàëñÿ êàêèì-òî íåîñòîðîæíûì, åìó íå õâàòàëî òîé ïðåäîñìîòðèòåëüíîñòè, êîòîðóþ ïîìíèë â íåì Ãàððè. «Òû ìîæåøü ïîäîéòè áëèæå êî ìíå?» ñïðîñèë îí.

Ãàððè ïîøåë, è åãî øàãè áûëè íåñëûøíû. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä Äðàêî è ñåé÷àñ îíè áûëè ñîâñåì áëèçêî. Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ðóêó òàê, áóäòî õîòåë êîñíóòüñÿ ëèöà Ãàððè. «Òû ìåðòâ,» ñêàçàë îí îïÿòü. «Òû óìåð äåñÿòü ëå íàçàä ãäå-òî â Ðóìûíèè, ãîâîðÿò, õîòÿ ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë â ýòîì óâåðåí...» Îí îïóñòèë ðóêó. «ß óæå ïî÷òè çàáûë, êàê òû âûãëÿäèøü,» ñêàçàë îí. «Ïî÷òè.»

Ãàððè ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, íî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íèêàêîé áîëè. «Êàê ÿ óìåð?»

«Òû óáèë Âîëäåìîðòà,» îòâåòèë Äðàêî. «Òû ñïàñ ìèð. Òû ñïàñ âñåõ íàñ.»

Ñòðàííîå îáëåã÷åíèå ïðîøëî ñêâîçü Ãàððè. «Ýòî òîãî ñòîèëî,» ñêàçàë îí.

«Ñòîèëî ëè?» Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è, íàêîíåö, ýòîò æåñò áûë çíàêîìûì. «Íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü. ß íå çíàþ, äàæå, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. ß íå áûë ñ òîáîé, êîãäà òû óìåð. ß áûë çà ñîòíè ìèëü îò òåáÿ. ß äóìàë, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâóþ òâîþ ñìåðòü, äóìàë, ÷òî-òî ðàçîáüåòñÿ, ðàçîðâåòñÿ âíóòðè ìåíÿ... íî íåò. Æàëü, ÿ áû õîòåë ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü. Îíè íå ñðàçó íàøëè òâîå òåëî, çíàåøü, ÿ íå õîòåë âåðèòü, ÿ îòêàçûâàëñÿ âåðèòü â òâîþ ñìåðòü. ß èñêàë òåáÿ, èñêàë è èñêàë. È êîãäà ÿ íàêîíåö òåáÿ íàøåë, ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî òû óìåð – ÿ äóìàë, òû áóäåøü ïðåñëåäîâàò ìåíÿ, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ íà ýòî, ÿ ìîëèëñÿ. ß ïðîêëèíàë òâîå èìÿ, ÿ ãîâîðèë óæàñíûå âåùè, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî åñëè ÿ áóäó ðóãàòü òåáÿ, òû âåðíåøüñÿ. Õîòÿ áû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîá ïðîêëÿñòü ìåíÿ, ïóñòü äàæå äëÿ ýòîãî... Íî òû íå âåðíóëñÿ. ß äóìàþ, ìíå íå÷åìó óäèâëÿòüñÿ...» Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ êàê âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, ðàçâåñåëèâøèéñÿ îò ïåðåèçáûòêà âîñïîìèíàíèé äåòñòâà. «Òû íå äóìàë îáî ìíå, ïîêà áûë æèâ, òàê è êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû áóäåøü âîëíîâàòüñÿ îáî ìíå ïîñëå ñìåðòè?»

«Ýòî íå ïðàâäà,» îòâåòèë Ãàððè. «Òû áûë ìîèì ëó÷øèì äðóãîì. Ìû áûëè êàê áðàòüÿ, äàæå áîëüøå.»

«Ðîí áûë òâîèì ëó÷øèì äðóãîì,» îòâåòèë Äðàêî. «À áðàòà ó òåáÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî, êàê è ó ìåíÿ. Äà ÷òî ìû çíàåì î ñåìüå? ß áûë âåùüþ, ê êîòîðîé òû áûë ïðèâÿçàí, êàê ê êàìíþ íà øåå. Íî òû ïåðåðåçàë âðåâêó, óøåë è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âåðíóëñÿ.»

Ãàððè ñòîÿë òàì æå, ãäå è ðàíüøå. Îí áûë øîêèðîâàí ïî-ñâîåìó, ïî «ïðèâèäåí÷åñêè». Åãî ñåðäöå, êàê îí ïðåäïîëàãàë, áûëî íå áîëåå ìàòåðèàëèçîâàíî, ÷åì îí ñàì. «ß íå ìîã âåðíóòüñÿ, ÿ íå ìîã ïîñìîòðåòü íàçàä,» ñêàçàë îí, - «ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë, ÿ áû íå ñìîã ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîé ïóòü, à ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïðîäîëæèòü.»

«ß ïîíèìàþ,» ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, è ïðîçâó÷àëî ýòî òàê, áóäòî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåë ýòî ââèäó.

«Íî òû çîë,» ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

«ß _áûë_ çîë,» îòâåòèë Äðàêî. « ß íåíàâèäåë òåáÿ, íåíàâèäåë è íåíàâèäåë. ß ïðîñûïàëñÿ ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ê òåáÿ è çàñûïàë, íåíàâèäÿ. ß ìå÷òàë âíîâü óâèäåòü òåáÿ, ïðîñòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîá óáèòü òåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî òû óøåë è áðîñèë ìåíÿ îäíîãî. ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåëîãè÷íî, íî ëþäè ÷åðòîâñêè íåëîãè÷íû. Îñîáåííî ìàëü÷èêè, êîãäà èì âñåãî ñåìíàäöàòü. Íî ÿ äóìàþ òû áåñïåðñïåêòèâåí, âåäü òû óæå íå ïîñòàðååøü.» Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó. «Òû ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëñÿ. Åëè òîëüêî íå ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî òû ïðîçðà÷íûé.»

«Íå íàäî,» ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, - «íå íàäî ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì øóòèòü.»

«Î, íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ _áîëüøå _òåáÿ _íå_ íåíàâèæó.» Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ñëåãêà óäèâëåííî.

«ß äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî âîçìîæíî òàê îíî è åñòü,» ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå òîëüêî âñå óõóäøàåò.»

«Íåò.» Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. «Áûëî âðåìÿ,» ñêàçàë îí, - «êîãäà ÿ áûë ãîòîâ ïðîéòè òûñÿ÷è ìèëü, ëèøü áû âíîâü óñëûøàòü òâîé ãîëîñ. Òåïåðü æå...» Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè – ýòîò çíàêîìûé æåñò: ëåãêàÿ ñèìôîíèÿ ïîäíÿòûõ ïëå÷åé, áðîâåé è èñêðèâëåííîãî ðòà. «Ìíå âñå ðàâíî. ß _íå _íåíàâèæó òåáÿ. ß äàæå _íå_ íåíàâèæó ïàìÿòü î òåáå. Òû íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëñÿ ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå áîëü. Òåïåðü ÿ ýòî çíàþ. Òû äåëàë âñå, ÷òî ìîã. Òû ñïàñ ìîþ æèçíü. Òû ñïàñ âñåõ íàñ. Òû îêàçàëñÿ ãåðîåì, êàêèì òåáå è ïðåäïîëàãàëè âèäåòü. Òû ñäåëàë âåëèêèå âåùè, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð...»

«Ïðåêðàòè.» - Ãàððè õîòåë ïðîêðè÷àòü, íî åãî íåìàòåðèàëèçîâàííûå ëåãêèíå íå ïîçâîëÿëè. «Òû íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ. Òû áû íå ñêàçàë âñåãî ýòîãî, åñëè áû òû ìåíÿ _íå_ íåíàâèäåë.»

«ß _íå_ íåíàâèæó òåáÿ.» Ðàçäðàæåííî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî. «ß ïðîñòî çàáûë î òåáå. Òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ, ñàì çíàåøü. Ïëàìÿ ëþáâè ïðîãîðàåò, óãàñàåò äðóæáà, ðàçáèâàþòñÿ ìå÷òû. ß äóìàþ, òû íå ïîéìåøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû âñå åùå ðåáåíîê, ðåáåíîê-ïðèçðàê. Õàîñ, ãàððè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïîáåæäàåò âñ¸. Âñ¸ óâÿäàåò. Âñ¸ óõîäèò. Äàæå...»

Îí çàïíóëñÿ, áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ïîäîáðàòü âåðíûå ñëîâà, è âäðóã broke off, êîãäà îòêðûëàñü áèáëèîòå÷íàÿ äâåðü è âîøëà æåíùèíà.

Îíà áûëà ìàëåíüêàÿ è ñòðîéíàÿ, à åå òåìíî-êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû áûëè çàêîëîòû, îòêðûâàÿ øåþ. Íà íåé áûëà ñâåòëî ãîëóáàÿ ìàíòèÿ, ÷òî ñ áîëüþ íàïîìíèëî Ãàððè î ñèíåé ìàíòèè, êîòîðóþ îíà íàäåëà íà Áàë, êîãäà åé áûëî ÷åòûðíàäöàòü. Îíà âîøëà è, çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, îãëÿäåëàñü ñ óëûáêîé. «ß óæå óñòàëà æäàòü, êîãäà òû ïðèéäåøü ñïàòü, Äðàêî,» ñêàçàëà îíà. «Òû íå óñòàë?»

Âçãëÿä Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóë ñ Ãàððè íà íåå. Áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îíà íå âèäèò Ãàððè âîîáùå. Îí ñòîÿë ïðÿìî ïåðåä íåé, íî îíà ñìîòðåëà ñêâîçü íåãî íà Äðàêî âñ¸ ñ òîé æå íåæíîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå.

«Ñòàðûå ïðèâèäåíèÿ íå äàþò ñïàòü,» íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî.

Åå óëûáêà ðàñòàÿëà. «Ïðèâèäåíèÿ?» Îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñòîëó, Ãàððè îòîøåë ñ åå ïóòè, íî íå äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî. Åå ðóêà ïðîñêîëüçíóëà ñêâîçü íåãî, çàñòàâèâ åãî âçäðîãíóòü; îíà æå íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íè÷åãî. Îíà îáíÿëà Äðàêî ñçàäè, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà ïëå÷è. È îí ïîëîæèë ñâîè ñâåðõó, êîãäà åå ðóêè ñêðåñòèëèñü ó íåãî íà ãðóäè. Îíà îïóñòèëà ïîäáîðîäîê íà åãî ïëå÷î. Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îíà äåëàëà òàê æå, êîãäà îí ÷èòàë. Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê åå âîëîñû îáðàìëÿëè åå ëèöî, îí ïîìíèë êàê îíà ïàõëà, êàê ëèñòüÿ ìÿòû: ñóõî è ñëàäêî. «×òî çà ïðèâèäåíèÿ?»

«Òå, ÷òî ïðèõîäÿò ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.» Îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

Íà ýòî îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà áûëî íåóâåðåííûì. Îíà îãëÿäåëà êîìíàòó è â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíà ñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî íà Ãàððè, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñèëó åå âçãëÿäà íà íåì, áóäòî ëåãêîå äóíîâåíèå. Åãî ñåðäöå çàñòó÷àëî â ãðóäè. Òóñêëàÿ ëèíèÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè. Åå ãóáû øåâåëüíóëèñü è Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íà ãîòîâà ïðîèçíåñòè åãî èìÿ, íî äî òîãî, êàê îíà íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî òÿíåò êóäà-òî. Îí çàìåð, è êîìíàòà çàõëîïíóëàñü ïåðåä íèì, îñòàâëÿÿ åãî â òåìíîòå.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Íå ïîìíþ òî÷íî, â êàêîé ÷àñòè òðèíàäöàòîé ãëàâû ãîâîðèòñÿ îá ýòîì ñíå, êàæåòñÿ âî âòîðîé, íî Ãàððè òî÷íî åãî âñïîìèíàåò â Ïðàãå. Ñåé÷àñ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ îðèãèíàë, ïî ïðè÷èíå òîãî, ÷òî äîìà èíòåðíåòà íåò. Ìîãó òîëüêî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïîñëå 13 ãëàâû íà ñàéòå Êàññàíäðû èäåò ññûëêà íà ýòîò ñîí. _**

****

**_Èñêðåííå âàøà_**

**_Äæèíí áåç òîíèêà._**


End file.
